The Breakfast club
by Rollarcoaster-of-Love
Summary: To everyone in school and even themselves they were simply a brain, an athlete,a basketcase,a band geek, a princess and a criminal but by 5pm after spending a whole day together they were firm friends and lovers. SS ET TC.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya This one is based on the film "The Breakfast Club".

Disclaimer : I don't own all the plot, The title or cardcaptor sakura.

Summary- To everyone in school and even themselves they were simply a brain, an athlete,a basketcase,a band geek, a princess and a criminal but by 5pm after spending a whole day together they were firm friends and lovers. S+S E+T T+C.

The Breakfast Club.

Chapter 1- Differences

A girl sat in a BMW sports car was staring at Tomoeda High School. She was dressed in a pair of Gap Jeans and a pink belly top. Her auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail.

She turned to the driver of the car "I can't believe you can't get me out if this" she complained.

The man who had brown hair and eyes smiled at her sadly "It's only for one day honey" he replied.

"But its so stupid that i have to be here on a saturday" she moaned "Its not like i did anything wrong dad. I was suppose to meeting my friends".

Her dad laughed "Ditching class to go shopping isn't exactly doing something right dear".

The girl looked at him and sighed. She got out of the car and grabbed her Gucci bag and walked into school.

A lad with black hair and blue eyes was sat with an miserable look on his face. He was talking to his dad.

"Guys scew around son. I screwed around but you got caught" his dad explained.

"Don't keep going on about it, mum already fried me for it" the lad replied.

"Takashi do you wantto miss a game?" his father asked sounding quite annoyed "Do you want to ruin your chances of losing a scholoship?".

Takashi nodded no.

"Listen good then. No school is going to give scholoships to people with bad records".

Takashi growled and stormed out of the car knocking into someone. He ignored her and carried on.

The girl fell over and helped herself up. The guy had just carried on walking. She frowned at him. She was wearing a long rain coat with her hood up so you couldn't see her face. She had a pair of bright yellow trainers with pink laces. She was carrying a larged bag which was filled with who knows what.

She walked into the school without looking back.

A lad with blue hair and wore large glasse's was sat in a car with his mum and little sister who kept laughing at him.

"Eriol is this the first or the last time we do this?" she asked harshly to the blue haired lad straightening his white shirt he had on.

"Last" was all he said shoving her hands away.

"Then get in there and study if you want to keep those grades up".

The guy adjusted his glasse's "Mum we're not suppose to do anything but sit there. Thats what detentions are about".

"Then you best find a way to study".

He sighed and frowned at his sister who was laughing at him.

"I will try".

A black car pulled up suddenly when a lad who had messy chesnut hair and was wearing shades walked right infront if it. He turned and gave the driver very rude finger gestures and proceeded to walk to the school.

The driver was very mad indeed at that and turned to her daughter who had long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Is he a student?" she asked not approving.

"Yes mother. He's in the year above me".

Her mother frowned "I don't like children like that and i don't like the idea that you have detention Tomoyo".

"I'm sorry mother. It will not happen again".

"It better not. You are very lucky you don't have a concert today" she scolded.

Tomoyo nodded "Very lucky mother".

Her mother smiled "I will pick you up at five".

"Thank you mother" and she got out of the car.

The auburn haired girl sat down in the middle of the library. She opened her back and took out her lipstick when she saw Takashi enter.

"Hey Sakura" he greeted while checking her out.

"Hi Takashi" she replied putting her lipstick away. "You're dad couldn't get you out of this either?".

"Nah but its only for a few hours" he replied sitting at the desk next to her.

They both looked when the girl with the yellow shoes walked in. Sakura eye her and wanted to laugh "Loser" she thought. They watch her take a seat at the back.

Takashi leaned over "Who's the nutcase?" he whispered. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Sakura looked back at the girl and saw that she was gazing out of the window. She smirked to herself before turning to face the front when a blue haired guy walked in.

Eriol looked around and saw Sakura. He blushed at her and quickly went to find a seat at the front. He had always had a crush on her but had never had the courage to speak to her. He also saw Takashi another populat student. He gave him a quick look and then look ahead of him.

Takashi leaned over to Sakura again "I hope to god we aren't stuck with loads of geeks and weirdo's".

"I agree" she replied when she saw a handsome lad walk in. She recognised him and frowned. He was good looking but was no good. He was always in trouble at school.

The lad looked around at the people who would be joining him in detention when his eyes came to meet Sakura's green ones.  
For the first time in three years there eyes locked and he noticed that she was the first to look away. He smiled before talking a seat behind her. He knew her of course because everyone in school knew who she was.

Finally Tomoyo walked in. She walked in shyly and took the first seat available which was near Eriol. She could feel everyone staring at her which didn't bother her as she was use to it when she was in band. She sat straight and her eyes didn't leave the front.

None of them spoken when the headteacher Mr Veron walked in. "Well well look what we have here" he gazed around at them "I would like to thank you all for being here on.."

He was cut off when Sakura raised her hand "Excuse me sir I don't think i belong in this room" she explained looking around at the others except for Takashi who she was friends with anyway.

The amber haired lad gave her a dirty look. Mr Veron just ignored her and continued.

"You are here for ten hours and during that time you will not talk." He shot a look at Sakura who just looked away. "You will not move and you will not sleep" he then walked over to the chesnut haired lad and shoved his feet of the table.

"Now today i want you all to write a 1000 word essay on who you think you are".

"Is this a test?" asked the chestnut haired lad.

"No it isn't a test Li" replied Mr Veron. "You have until five o'clock to finish it. I will be right outside those doors and i'll be listening. Any questions?".

"I have a question" said Li "Does Barry Manalow know that you raid his wardrobe every morning?". Making everyone giggle.

Veron glared at him "You'll find the answer to that Mr Li next week" and he left.

Li gave him the finger gestures "That man is a total dick" he told everyone.

And here is where each one of them changes.

How did you like the first chapter? Please please review it will get better!. The next chapter shoudl be up in a week or so.

Bye xxx 


	2. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the title or some of the lines. 

Thank you to those who reviewed:

Syaoran is playing the part of bender

YumYumXP Kiga445 Lil cherry blossom wolf Musette fujiwara dbzgtfan2004

Chapter 2 - Not a friendly greeting.

7:10am

Five minutes had past since Li had spoke. Everyone was keeping themselves to themselves. The silence was interupted by a weird noise.  
Everyone looked to see where it was coming from and saw that the girl with the yellow shoes was bitting her finger nails.

Sakura gave her a disgusted look "Do you mind? she asked the girl who only ignored her. "Bitch" Sakura thought.

Li laughed "If you keep eating you're hand like that you're not going to be hungry for lunch". The girl just spat her nail out and stared at Syaoran with her large brown eyes.

Eriol was trying to think about what he could write "Who am i? he asked himself "I am Eriol".

Syaoran tore his gaze away from the girl and looked at Eriol giving him a weird look. "Why are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

Eriol looked at him "I'm trying to think of the best way to desribe myself" he replied "I want a good grade on this paper".

Tomoyo spun around "Are we getting graded for this?" she asked Eriol.

"Probably otherwise Mr Veron wouldn't make us do it" Eriol replied smiling liking how she looked with her long raven hair and sparking violet eyes.

"I better work at it then" she replied "I can't miss any more band practice".

"You're in the school band?" asked Sakura while checking out her nails.

Tomoyo nodded at the beautiful girl before her "Yes i am. I play the violin and i sing as well".

"Nice" Sakura replied sacasticly making Takashi laugh. Tomoyo turned red and faced the front again feeling embarrased.

Li looked at Sakura "Yo lets shut that dooor and get the princess inpregnated" he suggested sacasticly even though he wouldn't.

Sakura spun around to him "What did you say?" she demanded.

"Yo Li you best not fuck around" said Takashi hating the guy.

Li smirked at him and looked back at Sakura and smiled. Sakura glared at him and turned around.

"Hey Takashi what did you do to get in here?" asked Li running a hand through his messy brown hair "Forget to wash you're socks?" he joked.

"You best fuck off man before i knock you out" Takashi spat.

"Just ignore him Tak" said Sakura said sweetly at him making Tak smile "He's only doing it to annoy us".

"Sweet" said Li causing her to look at him. "You couldn't ignore me if you tired".

Sakura gave him another glare "I could. I've been ignoring you for years now Li" she replied with a smile.

This comment affected Li but he wouldn't let her see it. "Its me who's been ignoring you" he replied.

"Keep telling yourself that" she replied smirking at him and turned around again. Li frowned.

Tomoyo turned to them "I think you should get on with your papers" she told them.

"No way I can't be bothered with this" said Takashi "I know who i am".

"But it could get graded" said Eriol agreeing with what Tomoyo was trying to do and not to cause trouble.

"It won't be and i won't get a low grade anyway" replied Sakura sweetly.

"Just because you're the Princess around here doesn't mean you should get treated better" said Tomoyo a little boldly.

Sakura shot her a deadly look making Tomoyo gulp "I didn't ask you for your opinion geek" making Tomoyo look away wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"You shouldn't call people names Kinomoto" said Li.

"You should listen to your own advice Li" Sakura replied coldly "I've heard you calling people".

"Then you should get you're hearing checked sweetie" he replied.

"Will you lot shut up" said Takashi "I've got a game this saturday and i don't want to get in trouble of Veron because of you lot".

"Oh won't that be a shame" said Li mocking a sad voice "Missing a whole game".

Takashi turned to him "You wouldn't know anything about it dick because you don't play soccer".

"Gee i know. I feel so sad because i'm not on the team" he said putting on a sad face.

"Yeah whatever you wouldn't be accepted anyway" Tak replied. "Nonbody would want you".

"And that really bothers me" replied Li.

"You only knock things Syaoran because you're affraid" said Sakura calling him by his first time in ages. "You're affraid you don't fit in anywhere".

Syaoran glared at her even though the sound of his name made him feel a little light headed "Well maybe its because you people are assholes" he replied a little loudly.

"Well how do you know?" Sakura asked "I mean you don't even know any of us".

Syaoran smirked "Well i don't know any lions but i'm not about to go and join one of there clubs am i now".

"I'm in the science club" came Eriol's low voice "I'm in the maths club as well".

Tomoyo smiled at him "I'm joining the maths club too".

"Really?" said Eriol getting excited.

Syaoran and Sakura rolled there eyes "Are you in one of there clubs?" asked Syaoran looking a Sakura.

"No way. There for geeks and losers" she then looked at him and smiled her emerald eyes sparking "The kind of clubs you should be in".

Takashi laughed "You're right there Sakura".

Syaoran looked at Takashi "You really think you're something bad don't you? Just because you're popular".

"I'm a lot popular than you Li" He laughed "Now does us all a favour and fuck off" he said turning back to face the front.

Syaoran glared at him and then looked at the back of Sakura's head. His eyes softened for a moment but only for a moment.

The girl with the yellow coat eyed Syaoran then looked at the blacked hair boys back. She knew him of course he was extremly popular in school and never seemed to notice her.

Takashi turned to Sakura as he took of his blue jumper to reveal a black t-shirt "Are you going to Chad's party tonight?" he asked checking her out but quickly looked away when she looked at him.

"Don't know depends what my parents say" she replied "I'm seventeen but they still treat me like a kid".

"My dad's the same".

"Are you talking about Chad Lang?" askled Tomoyo who had stopped writting for a moment.

Sakura and Takashi nodded. "Why?" demanded Sakura.

Tomoyo shrugged "He asked me out once" she replied blushing not seeing Eriol frown. "I turned him down though".

Sakura was gobsmacked "He asked you out?" Tomoyo nodded "He's so popular! Why did you turn him down?" she asked "Infact i'm surprized he even asked you out!".

Takashi smirked and looked at Tomoyo who was taken back by that comment and was about to say something but Syaoran beat her to it.

"She's a good looking girl why wouldn't he ask her out?". Tomoyo blushed deeper hearing that while Eriol glared at Syaoran.

Sakura spun around feeling a little jealous at the thought that he found her nice looking, "He usually goes for well known girls" she retorted trying to hide her felings,

"Sluts you mean?" questioned Syaoran. He could see her getting annoyed and he enjoyed it. "Like you?".

Sakura stood up "I'm not a fucking slut" she shouted.

Everyone jumped when Mr Veron came storming in. Sakura sat back down "What's going on in here?" he demanded looking directly at Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Nothing sir" she answered sweetly at him.

His eyes narrowed at her before looking around the classroom "If i hear any noise from anyone their will be trouble".

"Yes sir" said Syaoran giving him a salute. Eriol and Tomoyo smirked as they were the only ones to see it,

Mr Veron glared at them before walking out of the classroom mutter 'dicks' under his breath.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran who again was smily sweetly at her "I'm not a slut Li" She spat.

"Well from what i've heard you've fucked a few guys" he retorted "Lets see there's Jake,Dean. Micheal, Garry" he said counting them of his hand "Oh and lets not forget Tak" he smirked looking at the soccer player.

Takashi and Sakura glared at him "I haven't slept with any of those people!" she growled.

"Me and Sakura only dated the once" protested Takashi "We're to good of mates" he lied wishing he was with the princess.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Tomoyo frowned brushing a strand of her long hair out of her face and taking out a spare pen from the pocket in her white shirt "Please will you three be quiet?" she begged "I don't want Mr Veron to come in and give us another detention".

"She's right" said Eriol who then looked at Tomoyo "I don't know you're name sorry".

Tomoyo looked at the blue hair boy. He was wearing a grey jumper and black pants. Smart she thought. She was about to answer but someone beat her to it.

"Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji" came a soft voice.

Everyone turned and saw that the girl with the yellow shoes had removed her hood and was staring at them. Her hair long brown hair was covering up most of her face but from what you could make out she had brown eyes. "She has a voice of an Angel according to Mrs Muzi".

Tomoyo smiled at the girl. She knew her of course. "Chiharu Mihara" she said.

By now the others were all lost and confused. "How do you know her?" asked Sakura breaking the tension in the air "One of you're fellow band geeks?".

"Actaully Sakura she seems more you're type of friend" said Syaoran who was intrigued by the weird girl. He had seen her around school looking lost and never in the company of others.

"Piss off" She told him. "I've never noticed you at our school" she said to Chiharu.

Chiharu looked at her "i've noticed you" she said calmy.

Sakura stared at her thinking how freaky the girl was. Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was smiling at the girl. "How do you know her"? he asked repeating Sakura's question.

"I sometimes work in the admin office and seen her file" she answered. "She's the same age as us seventeen".

"I know all of you" said Chiharu and with that she looked back out of the window and didn't say another thing.

Takashi stared at her for a while before turning to Sakura "So why don't you come tonight?". Meaning Chad's party "Everyone's going to be there".

Sakura put her compact mirror away "I don't know. I haven't got anything to wear".

"How about you're birthday suit seen as most guys have already seen you in that" came Syaoran's cool mocking voice.

Sakura sighed and turned to him "You don't know me and you don't know what i get up to" she spat "Just because i've dated a few guys does not mean i've fucked them!".

"Are you sure?" he teased "Takashi did you sleep with her?".

"No i didnt!" he exclaimed "Now get of my back Li!".

Tomoyo and Eriol cast each other nervous glances "Those three are going to get us in so much trouble" whispered Eriol. Tomoyo nodded.

"Li stop discussing my private life it's nothing to do with you".

"Aww but Sakura everyone would love to hear about you". He knew he was pushing it but didn't care.

Sakura got out of her seat and moved to the one behind her which was next to Li. She sat down and leaned over to him. SHe could smell his aftershave and it smelled good.

Syaoran on the other hand was wondering what she was up to. He could smell her CK One perfume. Of course he knew what it was as it was her favourite. He looked at her and saw her face inches from his. He could see clearly into her emerald eyes.

"Syaoran" she whispered looking around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Takashi was glaring. She looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. "Stop making up lies about how many people i've slept with when you know the truth" she stated firmly "You know i've only slept with one person" she smiled slighly her lips brushing his cheek as she leaned closer "As that person was you"

With that she got up and walked back in her seat without looking at him again. Syaoran sat their staring at the back of her head.

Well what do you think of this chapter? please please review! i want loads!. For those who read Love doesn't cost a thing. The second chapter will be up by thursday!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! i'm back with the third chapter!. I'm glad you are enjoying it!.

Thank you for you're reviews. Also i need a beta reader for this story and my other so who ever wishes to do so. Thank you and please leave you're email address!.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title,some of the storylines! or ccs!.

Chapter 3

09:00

Nobody had spoken for the last hour. Eriol and Tomoyo were busy writing essasys hoping to please Mr Veron. Chiharu was staring out of the window. Takashi had fallen asleep while Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror. Syaoran on the other hand had been staring at the back of her head. What she had said to him had made him go quiet. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Syaoran" she whispered looking around and saw that everyone was staring at her.. She looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. "Stop making up lies about how many people i've slept with when you know the truth" she stated firmly "You know i've only slept with one person" she smiled slighly her lips brushing his cheek as she leaned closer "As that person was you".

He slapped his cheek snapping out of his thoughts. He was about to open his mouth when Mr Veron walked in. "Alright who needs a drink?" he asked when six hands rose. "Ok you" he said pointing to Takashi as he looked around.  
"What about Sakura?" he asked. Mr Veron looked at him again and frowned before turning to Chiharu "And you" pointing at her making her look at him "Go to the vending machine near the canteen and get six cans of coco cola" he ordered. "The door to the machine is open so you don't have to pay.  
"Alright" whispered Takashi. Sakura lifted her arm in the air "Sir please could i have diet?" she asked.  
"Fine" Mr Veron replied "Does anyone else want diet.  
Tomoyo and Eriol nodded yes. "Good now you two be quick because i'm timing you".

Takashi sighed as he walked out the room not even bothering to wait for the girl. Chiharu took a few quicks step and was following behind. They were walking in silence apart from her humming which was starting to get on his nerves.  
"Will you quit that?" he asked looking back at her. Chiharu looked at him through her fridge and stopped. "Thank you" he said "What do you want? Coke.  
"Vodka" came the only the reply making him stop.  
"What.  
"I want to drink vodka and lots of it.  
Takashi stared at her not believing what she was saying "Oh yeah right" he said sarcasticly "Like you even drink that.  
"I do. I drink it all the time. In school or at home.  
"Whatever lets just get the drink before Mr Veron freaks out" he retorted as he carried on walking.  
Chiharu smirked knowing that in a way he believe her. She watched him from behind taking in every detail. "You believe i drink vodka don't you.  
"To be honest Chiharu i couldn't care less what you did.  
Chiharu's smirked was replaced by a frown "Good because i wouldn't care if you did either.  
"Good" he answered "I know you're just trying to show off.  
"Like you try and do indfront of Sakura?" she asked raising one eyebrow "Because you suck at that.  
"I...don't know..what you're ...talking about" he stuttered staring at the floor.  
Chiharu stepped infront of him making him stop "Its so obvious you fancy her.  
He looked into her brown eyes with his ice blue ones "I don't.  
"Oh Sakura can i do this" she mimicked "Oh Sakura i'll do that" she laughed "Its so pathetic that you bow down to her everyneed.  
"Stop that" he ordered wanting her to shut up "I like Sakura so what?" he asked shrugging his shoulders "She likes me and you know we will get together.  
Chirharu rolled her eyes "Whatever you say.  
09:15 They returned ten minutes later handing out the drinks. "What took you so long?" Mr Veron asked eyeing them. "It takes about five minutes.  
"We were talking about drinking vodka" said Chiharu "How he has some in bag.  
Everyone looked at Chiharu and then back at Takashi who was fuming and glaring at her "Sir i don't have vodka. I don't even drink the stuff because i play soccer.  
"I know Yamazaki so sit down" he said and looked at Chiharu "You young lady better stop lying or you'll be here next saturday" he threatened.  
"I will be back to check on you lot in an hour" and he left the room making sure to leave the door open.  
Takashi got up out of his seat and walked over to Chiharu "What the hell was that for.  
Chiharu looked up at him with a blank expression on her face "What did i do?" she asked like she didn't know.  
"Telling Mr Veron i had vodka in my bag bitch!" he said a little louder "How fucking dare you.  
"Tak calm down ignore her" said Sakura sweetly making Syaoran frown. "Sit down before you get another detention.  
He clenched his fist together and walked back to his seat. "Ha!" said Chiharu as she stood up and spun around before falling to ground.  
Takashi looked worried for a second. Infact everyone did and were about to check if she was alright but she had gotten up, did another twirl and sat back down in her seat.  
"What a weird girl" thought Tomoyo as she looked away from her. "Are you a fucking freak or something?" Sakura asked looking at her. She didn't like to be in the same room with the nutcase. "She fucking is" replied Takashi as she sat back down.  
"She can't be any more freaky then the bitches you've dated Yamazaki" said Syaoran who had decided to speak again. "Or is it you who's the freak.  
Takashi ignored him incase he did something stupid. Sakura looked at Syaoran "Just shut up. I think we're in enough trouble". 09:55 Syaoran pulled a face and looked around the library when his eyes landed on the door which was a little distance away from them. He got up and walked over to the door. Four pairs of eyes were staring at him. Chiharu was nodding off.  
"What are you doing?" asked Eriol getting nervous that Syaoran was going to do something stupid. He tapped Tomoyo on the shouder "Do you know what he's doing.  
"No but it can't be good for us" she answered watching Syaoran like a hawk. Syaoran began to undo the screws in the door. Sakura lept out of her seat "What the hell are you doing Li?" she asked coldly knowing that if Syaoran was involved with something it was always bad. "You're going to get us in trouble.  
"Fuck that Li you best not be doing anything stupid" said Takashi who had gotten out of his seat as well.  
Syoaran smirked as he pulled out the screws and walked casually back to his seat with a large smile on his face. Everyone sighed with relief until all you could hear was a loud bang as the door slammed shut. All except Syaoran gulped.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Mr Veron from outside the door. He slammed it opened and stormed in. "Who closed that door?" he demanded his finger pointing at each and everyone one of them. "Who close that door?" he repeated.  
"None of us did" came Sakura's voice "We are all just sitting here when it close.  
"Must of been a lose screw of something sir" said Eriol who was scared. Mr Veron glared at them "I know one of you lot did it now tell me who.  
"Sir we were just sitting here. It made us jumped when it slammed shut" said Tomoyo said in her sweet voice "I swear nobody touched it.  
Mr Veron walked over to Syaoran who was smiling "It was you wasn't it.  
"Me?" he asked mockingly "Me.  
"Yes Li you.  
Sakura was watching them "Sir i can assure you it wasn't Syaoran or anyone.  
Syaoran and Takashi both looked at her with a questioning look but she mearly smiled. "I will be behind that door and i promise you lot i will be able to hear eveything" he explained "I will find out who did this" and he stalked out of the room. Pissed because he couldn't prove who did it.  
Takashi turned to Syaoran "Dickhead! You could of gotten us all in trouble.  
"Yeah but i didn't did i?" he smiled "Thanks for sticking up for me sweet" referring to Sakura.  
"I wasn't sticking up for you" she replied coldly "I was saving everyone else's necks.  
His amber eyes smiled "Then why didn't you just tell him it was me?" he questioned. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Aware of everyone else wondering the same "Just fuck off Syaoran" as she faced the front again.  
Takashi leaned over to her "Why didn't you tell him?" he whispered even though Syoaran could hear.  
"Because i'm not a grass besides he'd make my life hell if i did.  
"But you're the most popular girl surely what he said or did would bother you" he said smiling "He's not worth it.  
Sakura looked at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye and could see him looking at her. "You're right he's not worth fussing over.  
Syaoran frowned.

Well thats all for this chapter. I know it short but the next one will be longer! Please review! thankies! 


End file.
